


This is Us

by Stryker_09



Category: Alex Morgan/Tobin Heath - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 20:06:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5062258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stryker_09/pseuds/Stryker_09
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex the new teacher who takes tobins heart one step at a time</p>
            </blockquote>





	This is Us

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fic so let me know if its good or if i should continue it. This is inspired by I See You And I Actually Feel Something.

  The bell rung as I was making my way to fourth period . Suddenly I remembered that I was probably gonna have a sub since my teacher went into labor two days ago. Im usually the first one to class so I walked in wondering who our sub would be. As I entered the room I was greeted by a beautiful pair of blue/green eyes.

  "Good Morning." Her voice is like music to my ears, her raspy voice is something I know I wont get tired of. I see her looking at me for a response and I quickly regain my self and say,"It is now" and give her my signature smile and as I head to my desk I swear I see a faint blush in her cheeks. I smile at myself and take a seat as students start to come in.I look up at the board and see  _Miss Morgan_ written on it. "Miss huh, interesting."I say to myself. 

  I see kelly enter the room and take a good look at Miss Morgan.She quickly comes over and sits nexts to me.

  "Hey did you see the sub? I could defenetly get used to seeing her everyday." I laugh at my friends antics. "Yeah well dont get your hopes up Squirrelly. Speaking of hopes how's solo doing?" I ask hoping to get my friend to admit the obvious. "Uhh she-" Our coversarion is cut short when we hear a door close. 

  "Good morning Class my names Miss Morgan and I will be you're new teacher for the rest of the year, are there any questions?"

  "How old are you?" I hear some guy ask. "Um whats you're name?" She asks clearly annoyed by his question. "Servando Carrasco." He says with a confident look in his face. "Well Serevando My age is non of your business so I suggest you ask for a more appropriate question." 

  The whole class erupts with  _oohhs!_   Servando ducks down clearly embarrassed. "Savage!" I hear Ashlyn say and the whole classroom starts laughing, even Miss Morgan laughs as she rolls her eyes.

  "Well if there are no more questio-." Shes cut off by Kelley asking "Wait aren't you going to tell us something about yourself? You could like share something about yourself and we'll ahare something too." She walks to the front of her desk and sits on top of it before saying, "Okay, so where do we start?" 

 

 


End file.
